Today's vehicles can be equipped with lane keeping systems and lane departure warning systems. Such systems are already mandatory for trucks. In this context, a camera can capture an image of a field surrounding a vehicle. For example, an image analysis can ascertain a horizon and boundaries of a lane of the vehicle.